


Жили-были два брата

by steinvor



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inheritance, M/M, Tales, magic helper
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Жили-были два брата. Отец оставил им наследство





	Жили-были два брата

Жили-были два брата.  
Когда умер их отец, то осталось им наследство – костюм бармена и костюм супермена.  
Старший сын вздохнул и отдал суперплащ своему любимому младшему брату, Касуке, а сам напялил черный жилет и галстук-бабочку и пошел зашибать деньгу простым разнорабочим.  
Супергероя быстро заметили репортеры и богатые влиятельные боссы, они поспешили завербовать его к себе на службу, чтобы в будущем у них не возникало разногласий по поводу того, кто в Токио хозяин, а старший брат, которого, кстати, звали Шизуо, был вынужден подрабатывать зазывалой и вышибалой одновременно: сначала он зазывал народ в бар, затем спаивал, а после тотального опустошения их карманов, выкидывал обобранных посетителей на улицу.  
Младший брат стал известным человеком, вхожим в высшие слои светского общества, в то время как участь старшего была прозябать в одиночестве и безвестии в тихом районе Икебукуро.  
Не знал, правда, старший сын, Шизуо, что к костюму бармена прилагался дополнительный бонус, только его надо было активировать хитрым способом. Непростой это был костюм – черные брюки, белая рубашка с жилеткой и бабочка, а являлся к хозяину этого костюма некий осведомитель-информатор по прозвищу Орихара Изая. Это был очень могущественный информатор, который мог вовремя предоставить нужные сведения о любом мало-мальски заметном человеке в городе , да что там – во всей Японии, за соответствующую плату, разумеется.  
Одна была проблема – вызывать Орихару Изая надо было не методом спиритического сеанса или посредством звонка на мобильный, необходимо было выкурить сигарету, выдернуть какой-нибудь железный столб и громко крикнуть на оживленном перекрестке «Изааая!», всезнающий информатор тотчас являлся перед вами, как сотрудник дорожной полиции со штрафной квитанцией стоит только попытаться припарковать машину в неположенном месте, а чтобы заставить всемогущего информатора исполнять желания обладателя барменского костюма, необходимо было потереть что-то там, непонятно у кого…  
Когда бедный всемогущий Орихара попытался было намекнуть об этом своему повелителю Шизуо, тот так засмущался, что теперь при одном только упоминании Орихары приходит в неистовство и пытается убить информатора, предоставляющего ценную информацию, которая могла бы обогатить старшего брата, как материально, так и … в других аспектах.  
Так и бегает непонятый никем Изая от Шизуо, который пытается убить всезнающего информатора, доставшегося ему в наследство. А зря, Орихара честно намеревался сделать из Шизуо нового хозяина Токио и нового босса всей якудза, даже кличку придумал крутую – Шизуо де Карабас присмотрел дочку итальянского мафиози в жены…  
Хотя спустя несколько лет беспрестанной погони за Орихарой, Шизуо уже подумывал о том, что может плюнуть на собственное мужское достоинство и сделать так, как полагается, чтобы заставить информатора сливать нужную информацию, но это он еще не знает, что надо сделать, чтобы заставить информатора исчезнуть…

 

10.04.2013


End file.
